A Gift of Peace
by Lekta
Summary: What if the Face of Boe and Rose met in 'The End of the World.' R&R please.


_Author's Notes: Yes, I know I have other stories to write but this has been begging to be written ever since I found out who the Face of Boe is. There's Spoilers for Dr. Who and Torchwood in case anyone doesn't want to read them. So I made some JANTO references, and Rose/Jack and even Jack/Doctor. I hope you enjoy and this is mostly because I just bought the first season of Dr. Who and I've been in a mood lately._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dr. Who or Torchwood they belong to RTD and the bastard won't share. :)  
_

"Am I allowed to talk to you?"

The Face of Boe hadn't heard a request like that in a long time and definitely not in an English accent. He lifted his eyes and through the glass he saw a young woman with blonde hair and curious brown eyes. A human woman watching the end of the earth, lamenting for everything lost. He knew that she wasn't from around here.

"Why shouldn't you be?" He asked amused. She looked flustered and gave a shrug, "I dunno, everyone seems really important, didn't want to offend anyone."

"Who's your companion?" He asked referring to the man with the large ears and the leather jacket. He looked tough in his leather jacket and The Face of Boe thought back on a brown pinstriped suit and sneakers; a thinner, younger Doctor. He knew who he was; they had been introduced a little bit before but he hadn't heard the name Doctor in at least a thousand years. Still he recalled three faces, three different men and three different deaths. But they always died.

"My companion? I like that." She smiled and he found his own lips quirking in a smile, something he hadn't done in years. "He's The Doctor. It's not even really a name, more a title really."

Her brown eyes kept glancing down at his case. But she didn't voice the obvious question.

"So, what sort of name is The Face of Boe?" She asked and he blinked in surprise.

"One that's served me well." He felt his amusement rise, "names say a lot about a person."

"No they don't." She snorted.

"I think they do, for instance Rose could only be the name of a beautiful girl."

He could still make her blush. Bring a bit of life into her cheeks. She lifted up her eyes to meet his, a bit embarrassed but not deterred. She had never been easy to scare away.

"Well someone's a charmer." Rose's lips quirked into a smile as she said this. If The Face of Boe had shoulders he would have given a nonchalant shrug, as it was he hoped she understood his message.

"Once I was," he said with regret.

"Come on, you can't just stop because you're-" Rose paused, hands on her hips. "How old are you anyways?"

The Face of Boe chuckled, "too old, I've stopped counting."

"Well that's not right," he saw her frown through the glass. "When was the last birthday you celebrated?"

He thought back on that, to a little café in Cardiff. It was all grey and blurred and he couldn't seem to recall anything about the décor. Still he remembered the beautiful Welshman in a neatly pressed suit and sharp blue eyes. The face was indistinct but he remembered the white teeth and the man's eyes. He remembered glancing down at the plate between them where a cupcake rested with a single candle.

"Happy Birthday, Jack." The blue-eyed man's Welsh vowels rolled in his mouth, the shy tug of lips that he was fixated on.

Jack, that had been his name once. Jack Jones, no, Harper, or something else…

"So what'd you bring?" Rose's voice broke into his thoughts. He must've looked confused because she elaborated, "y'know, the gift of peace?" She shook the little twig in her hand and shook it to accentuate her point.

"The answer to all things." The Face of Boe said seriously. Rose looked intrigued and she leaned in closer.

"42." He whispered, unable to contain his glee at the shocked expression on her face. He laughed then and she saw a few glance his way.

"Oi, that's not even a real answer! I've read that book," she wagged a finger at him. He smiled, "not many have nowadays, I'm afraid it hasn't become the timeless classic I always hoped it would be."

"So, that's really what you've been tellin' 'em?" She gestured to the rest of the 'people' in the room. He gave a slight nod, feeling the liquid part and move when he did.

"It's not my fault they haven't read the book." Rose smiled at that. She was always his partner in crime, his and The Doctor's.

She glanced to the side and saw The Doctor gesticulating in her direction. It brought a smile to her face and she let out a giggle. Rose turned back to The Face of Boe.

"Hark! The Doctor calls, best be going then." She said. The Face of Boe's eyes widened and then narrowed as if in thought.

"Not a good idea to make him worry, I enjoyed the talk." She nodded and turned to go. He noticed her shoulders stiffening and she paused in her descent, her face turned and she came closer to him.

"Was there something else you needed?" He asked. She leaned down and pressed her lips against the glass, on the outline of his cheek.

"A gift of peace," she murmured, her eyes partially closed. He remained silent and she turned away from him with a last bright smile before returning to the Doctor.

Harkness, Jack Harkness. That was once his name and had been for years before he was discovered. He smiled then as he thought more about Jack Harkness. He had been an excellent kisser.

_I know it's really short but it was just a whim of mine. Still I hope you enjoy it, and please review! Lots of goods things of course, words of encouragement etc. _


End file.
